


Uncertain Heart

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: Uncertain Heart [1]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By LarissaA mortal Ares seeks Xena's help in retrieving a statue of Aphrodite in order to regain his godhood. However, in the midst of their task Xena begins to discover that she has feelings Ares.





	Uncertain Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: Gabrielle, Argo and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. Much as I would like, I don't own Kevin Smith. 
> 
> Violence-Sex Warning-Nope, sorry...very low viloence and absolutely no sex. It's clean and sweet. However, it is slightly romantic so if you enjoy that you may want to read...just cause there's no sex doesn't mean there can't be kissing. (eg) 
> 
> Summary: A mortal Ares seeks Xena's help in retrieving a statue of Aphrodite in order to regain his godhood. However, in the midst of their task Xena begins to discover that she has feelings Ares. 
> 
> Rating: PG/PG-13

*~-_O_-~*   
  
Xena smiled as she and Iphicles embraced. She has missed the charming king of Corinth. Ares, a mortal Ares, gazed jealously at his newfound rival for Xena's affection. Iphicles released his friend and kissed her on the cheek.   
  
"And what brings the lovely Warrior Princess to Corinth?" he asked. Xena smiled. "I need your help Iphicles."   
  
Iphicles kissed her hand. "I'm at your disposal. Tell me what's wrong." He guestered to some seats and Xena sat down on a couch. Ares sat next to her and put his arm around the back of the couch as if to signal to Iphicles that she was off limits. Xena sighed.   
  
"It all happened so quickly. I hardly believe it myself. You see, my friend here is none other than Ares the God of War. Only he's had his Godhood taken from him. I am supposed to help him get it back. And in order to do this we have to steal back one of Aphrodite's statues from the King of Thrace."   
  
Iphicles looked intrigued. "How can I help?" he asked.   
  
Ares spoke for the first time. "Xena and I plan to pose as a royal couple interested in buying the statue. We need your help in appearing as royalty."   
  
Iphicles grinned. "Now there I can help you."   
  
*~-_O_-~*   
  
Two hours later Xena stood in front of a mirror. She hardly recognized herself. The Warrior Princess was gone. In her place was a woman fit to be a queen.   
  
"Xena you look beautiful," Iphicles said. Xena laughed and admired the gorgeous red dress she wore. A sparkling diamond tiara adorned her head and diamond earings hung from her ears. Her fingers glitered with rings and a perfume of jasmine flower drifted off of her.   
  
"You do good work Iphicles," Xena said turning to face him. "I can't thank you enough."   
  
Iphicles merely smiled. "It was more than worth it. You carry yourself like royalty Xena. Your beauty even outshines Rena's. You're every inch a queen."   
  
Xena was flattered. To be told she was more beautiful than the King's beloved deceased wife was a great honor. She was about to thank Iphicles again when Ares walked in.   
  
Xena could not believe her eyes. Before her stood not the God of War, but a proud king. Xena hated to admit it, but in the royal finery he looked quite handsome. If she didn't know his true nature she might have been attracted to him. Mentally she scolded herself for thinking such things.   
  
Ares stopped short when he saw the transformed Warrior Princess. A grin slowly spread across his face as he took in the image of Xena looking like an Empress. "By the Gods Xena," he said wonderingly. "You look radiant."   
  
Xena smiled warily at him. "Don't get any ideas."   
  
Ares laughed. "Far too late for that my lovely." Xena cocked an eyebrow at him and he snickered. "Oh, but where are my manners?" He strode over to her and before Xena could figure out what he aimed to do, Ares took her hand and kissed it. "You look beautiful Xena," he whispered. Xena snatched her hand away but a smile teased her lips. "You can look but don't touch," she said calmly.   
  
Iphicles laughed and Ares smiled at her. "Can't blame me for trying," he said. Xena looked at him and clearly saw the cockiness that lay in his dark eyes.   
  
"You've got another thing coming to you if you think you're going to win me over Ares. You being a mortal changes nothing. I still don't trust you."   
  
Ares smiled even bigger. "As well you shouldn't." He took her arm. "Well Iphicles, do we look like a royal couple?"   
  
Iphicles smiled. "You do indeed. You could fool just about anyone."   
  
Ares grinned. "You hear that Xena? We make a cute couple."   
  
Xena shook her head and freed her arm from his grasp. "I told you not to get any ideas Ares."   
  
Ares merely laughed. "And I told you. It's far too late for that."   
  
*~-_O_-~*   
  
An hour later they were ready to leave. The three of them stood in the courtyard as Iphicles' men opened the gates.   
  
Iphicles helped Xena up on her horse. He kissed her hand and smiled. "Farewell Xena. Or should I say Queen Larissa?"   
  
Xena smiled. "Good-bye Iphicles. Thanks for all your help."   
  
Iphicles laughed. "Anytime my beauty. Come visit me again soon."   
  
Ares interrupted the two. "Cut with the mush already! Let's go!"   
  
Xena rolled her eyes and urged her horse out of the gate, Ares by her side. Once they were out of the city Ares turned to Xena. "What's the deal with you and Iphicles?"   
  
Xena gave him a weird look. "We're just friends."   
  
Ares laughed. "Yeah sure. I saw the way he looked at you Xena. I don't think just friends applies."   
  
Xena glared at him. "What's it to you anyway? Jealous?"   
  
Ares grinned. "Jealous? Me? No way. I'll admit the guy's got looks but he doesn't have my charm."   
  
Xena smiled. "You say charm, I say conceit."   
  
Ares laughed off the insult. "Call it what you like. Either way it's what attracts you to me."   
  
Xena laughed this time. "Me? Attracted to you? Your arrogance is overwhelming. You must be more delusional then I thought."   
  
Ares smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."   
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Xena said sarcasticaly.   
  
"Oh come on, " Ares said. "You have to admit there could be worse people to travel with."   
  
Xena laughed. "I tried to think of some but no one comes to mind."   
  
Ares glared at her. "Ha ha."   
  
"It's true! Would I lie?" Xena smiled at him angelically.   
  
"I'm not going to answer that," Ares replied.   
  
Xena decided to change the subject. "So are you sure you've got our story straight?"   
  
Ares smiled. "No problem. I'm the wealthy King Meleaus from Miletus, and you are my beautiful newly-wed wife Queen Larissa; we've come to bid on the statue of Aphrodite because we would like it for the new wing of our castle as a constant reminder of our love!"   
  
Xena glared at him. "Pretty good minus the constant reminder of our love."   
  
Ares laughed. "I think it makes the story more interesting."   
  
"Well I think it makes it more sickening." Xena said calmly. They were silent for a moment then Ares spoke up.   
  
"Xena," he said, his tone more serious. "I wanted to tell you...I'm sorry about Solon."   
  
Xena was shocked to hear him actually say anything to her that wasn't ridiculing or taunting. She looked at Ares questioningly.   
  
Ares smiled at her. "He's an amazing boy really. He's got a lot of his mother's spirit in him." Xena was taken aback. "How do you know?" she asked.   
  
Ares looked embaressed. "Well, I visit him every day in the Elusian Fields. Or at least I used to."   
  
Xena couldn't believe her ears. The God of War visited her son? Cared about her son? "Why?" she asked.   
  
Ares grinned. "Well he is the son of my favorite warrior. Besides, he likes to hear about his mother."   
  
Xena looked at Ares disbelievingly. "You tell him about me?"   
  
Ares nodded. "There's not a day that goes by that he doesn't ask me about you. He thinks about you constantly."   
  
Xena couldn't think of anything to say. "Thank you," she managed to whisper.   
  
Ares shrugged. "He's a really great kid."   
  
Xena smiled fondly. "Yes he is."   
  
Ares decided it was time for a subject change again. "So how does it feel, pretending to be married to me?" he asked, the mocking tone back in his voice.   
  
Xena smiled. "I'm fighting down the nausea still." she gave him a sideways glance, amusment in her eyes.   
  
Ares looked hurt. "Ouch! Xena you've wounded me."   
  
They laughed as they continued on down the road.   
  
*~-_O_-~*   
  
They arrived at Thrace late that night. A guard came out to meet them. "Halt!" he commanded. "Who goes there?"   
  
"King Meleaus and his wife Larissa from Miletus," Ares proclaimed. "We've come to bid on the statue of Aphrodite."   
  
The guard looked them over. "Very well. Follow me." He led them into the stable yard. Xena resisted the urge to hop right off her horse, and instead waited paitiently for Ares to dismount and come give her a hand down. He smiled at her inconvieninence and Xena turned her head so she wouldn't have to see the laughter in his eyes.   
  
A servant motioned for them to follow, and led them into the castle and up to a chamber. "The bidding will start tomorrow," he said. "Enjoy your stay, and I'll see you in the morning." That said he shut the door behind them.   
  
Xena glanced at Ares. "What now?"   
  
"Well...," Ares drawled out. "I would suggest getting some rest myself."   
  
Xena looked around the room. The furninshings were rich and obviously very expensive. Heavy velvet curtains hung from the windows, a richly uposltered red chair sat in a corner, a lavish couch in another, and in the middle or the room lay a huge silk laden bed. A fire glowed brightly in the fireplace, illuminating it all. "Nice accomidations," Xena remarked. She turned to her accomplice. "So do you want the bed or the chair?"   
  
Ares looked at her wierd. "You don't mean to tell me you can actually sleep in a chair?"   
  
Xena threw him a warning look. "Unless you'd rather."   
  
Ares shook his head. "Y'know, they have given us a perfectly good king size bed here Xena. I'm no genius but even I can figure out this one!" Xena gave him a smirk. "In your dreams Ares. I'd sleep in the dudgeon before I'd share a bed with you. Now which will it be, the bed or the chair?"   
  
Ares wasn't willing to give up that easily. "Why must you always make everything so difficult?" he exclaimed. "I'm not saying we have to do anything, I'm just saying it wouldn't kill you to share the bed with me. It'll save you a lot of backpain in the morning, believe me."   
  
Xena responded by glaring at him.   
  
"All right, all right," Ares replied. "If that's the way you want it, I'll sleep in the bed. Alone."   
  
"Glad you see it my way," Xena said calmly.   
  
Ares tossed her a pillow. "You're gonna get cold," he warned.   
  
Xena laughed. "I'm not too concerned, You're the cold hearted one."   
  
Ares frowned. "Well excuse me for being worried about you!"   
  
Xena rolled her eyes. "Oh please Ares! The only person you worry about is yourself."   
  
Ares looked hurt. "You'd be surprised," he replied curtly. He sat down on the bed and took off his crown.   
  
Xena looked at him suspiciously. Was that pain she had detected in his voice? The God of War turned away from her probing eyes and layed down on the bed. Xena sighed, cursing herself for not have being less obvious, and got up. She blew out the candles then curled up in the chair.   
  
"Good night Ares," she said, her tone apoligetic.   
  
"Good night Xena," Ares replied quietly.   
  
Xena awoke to a knock on the door. "Yes?" she inquired.   
  
"Breakfast is being served downstairs in the banquet hall," a servant's voice said. "The bidding will begin in a few hours."   
  
Xena glanced at Ares' sleeping form. "Thank you," she responded. She listened to the footsteps fade down the hall, then got up from her chair and stretched. Turning her head she glanced in the full length mirrior on the wall and was shocked momentarily as she realized again what she was wearing. She adjusted her tiara and smoothed out her dress. "I'll never get used to this," she muttered. The Warrior Princess felt very uncomfortable not wearing her leather and battle armor, and it bothered her not having her sword and chakram at hand.   
  
Shaking her head she pulled open the thick velvet curtains. Sunlight streamed in and fell onto Ares' prone form. He moaned and struggled to open his eyes.   
  
"Rise and shine your highness," Xena said smiling.   
  
Ares sat up and blinked. "Morning already?" he mumbled.   
  
"Yep." Xena replied. "Breakfast is being served downstairsand the bidding starts in a few hours, so make yourself presentable."   
  
"If I must," the mortal God of War moaned. He stumbled out of bed and grabbed his crown, plopping it lopsidedly on his head.   
  
Xena sighed and crossed the room. "Not a morning person are you?" she remarked, straightening his crown.   
  
"Go easy on me," Ares replied. "I'm still not used to this mortal stuff yet."   
  
Xena laughed. "Come on you big baby, we've got to go down to breakfast."   
  
Ares shook himself awake. "All right, all right, just give me a moment." He looked at both of them in the mirror. "We look good."   
  
Xena had to admit he was right, but she just laughed. "I do anyway." Of course you look pretty good yourself, she thought.   
  
Ares smiled. "Aw, c'mon Xena. Admit it. Yout think I look pretty darn good too."   
  
Xena bit her lip to keep from showing her surprise. How had he known what she was thinking? She checked herself mentally. There was no way in Tartaurus she was actually having feelings for Ares. It must have been the product of stress messing with her brain. She covered up her confused emotions by smiling prettily and saying, "You wouldn't want me to lie now would you?"   
  
Ares shook his head. "I can't win with you."   
  
"So don't bother trying," Xena replied, going to the door.   
  
"Ah Xena," Ares said. "Isn't there something you're forgetting?"   
  
"What?" Xena asked, her hand on the door knob.   
  
"You can't just walk out there and down to breakfast. I'm supposed to escort you down."   
  
"What?" Xena said. "You've got to be kidding me."   
  
"Would I make something like that up?" Ares asked innocently.   
  
"Yes," Xena snapped.   
  
"That's beside the point," Ares replied. "If you want to be convincing you have to follow the customary actions. We're supposed to look like a royal couple."   
  
Xena tossed her head impatiently. "This royalty stuff is a real pain!"   
  
Ares laughed and walked over to her. He offered her his arm and she took it reluctantly.   
  
"I don't know why I let you talk me into this," she growled.   
  
"It's simple," Ares replied, opening the door. "You just can't resist me."   
  
Xena gave him and evil look as they walked down the stairs. But there was something else. For some odd reason the was the breathless feeling she felt being so close to Ares. Sleep deprevation, she thought. It's got to be sleep deprevation. She looked over at Ares. But he's so handsome, she thought. Wait a minute! Me, attracted to Ares? Impossible! She almost alughed aloud. This was ridiculous. She would have to have a word with Cupid. He was probably up to his old tricks again. That would explain everything.   
  
They walked into the banquet room together. Xena could see hundreds of men and women, all royalty from around the known world.   
  
"Look at all the beautiful women," Ares said mischeviously and Xena felt a tinge of something. Jealousy perhaps? Xena shook her head. She needed to do something. These strange feelings she was having for Ares were very inconvienient.   
  
"Are you alright?" Ares asked her. "You look as though you're in pain."   
  
"Yeah," Xena said. "I'm just not feeling one hundred percent."   
  
Ares sighed. "You shouldn't have slept in that chair," he said. "If you had slept in the bed you would feel better now."   
  
How he could be so sweet and then turn around and make her so mad, Xena would never know.   
  
"That's not the problem," she said giving him "the look."   
  
"Whatever you want to believe my dear," Ares replied. He pulled out a chair for her and Xena sat down.   
  
She gave him a fake smile and said, "Thank you m'lord."   
  
"Don't mention it m'lady." Ares said. He kissed her hand and stared deep into her eyes. Xena felt her heart start to race. She look away from him and Ares smiled and sat down. She glanced around, trying to avoid his gaze, and looked for a familiar face. And find it she did. At the end of the table, talking to none other then the king who had stolen Aphrodite's statue, was Autloycus, the King of Theives.   
  
"What is it Xena?" Ares asked, noticing her smiling.   
  
"I just see someone I know," Xena murmmered.   
  
Ares smiled. "Xena?"   
  
"What?!" she asked, slightly irritated.   
  
"You can let go of my hand now," he replied. Xena looked at him and realized to ehr dismay that she was still holing onto it from when he had kissed her hand earlier. She jerked her hand away and Ares smirked. "Admit it Xena," he said mockingly.   
  
"Admit what?" Xena hissed   
  
"You're falling for me," he said grinning.   
  
"Falling for you?!" Xena exclaimed. "That is the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard!" She stood up and glared at him. "I'll be in our room if you need to find me!" She stomped off muttering to herself. "Falling for him! Ha!"   
  
Ares sighed and looked after her. "I'm falling for you," he whispered.   
  
Xena slammed the door to to her room. She couldn't go on like this. This strange, overwhelming attraction to Ares was killing her. "Cupid!" she yelled.   
  
The God of Love appeared, leaning on his bow. "What?" he asked.   
  
"What have you done to me?!" Xena asked, her tone threatening.   
  
Cupid put his hands up in the air. "I didn't do anything."   
  
Xena glared. "I don't believe it! You're responsible for this, I know it!"   
  
"Responsible for what?" Cupid asked.   
  
Xena was ticked off. "These feelings I'm having for Ares," she growled. "Is this your sick idea of a joke?"   
  
Cupid looked shocked. "You're in love with dad?"   
  
Xena noticed the surprised look on his face and she sunk down on the couch. "Then you didn't do it?" she asked, all the anger gone from her voice now.   
  
"I already told you no," Cupid replied.   
  
"What about Bliss?" Xena asked wearily.   
  
"Can't be," Cupid replied. "He's out with his mom."   
  
Xena was really worried now. "Aphrodite?" she offered weakly.   
  
"No way," Cupid said. "She hasn't done anything with love since her precious statue was stolen."   
  
Xena looked at Cupid desparingly. "Then I'm really in love with Ares?"   
  
"Afraid so," Cupid replied.   
  
Xena sighed. "Thanks anyway."   
  
Cupid put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Anytime," he said. "Maybe you just need to get more sleep." With that, he disappeared.   
  
Xena shook her head. "By the Gods, what have I gotten into?" she murmmered.   
  
Ares chose that moment to walk in. "Are you okay?" he asked, closing the door.   
  
"I'm fine," Xena replied.   
  
"You missed a good breakfast," Ares said. He sat down on the bed. "The king announced that the bidding would be in an hour."   
  
Xena nodded weakly. Ares frowned and walked over to her. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah," Xena replied.   
  
Ares wasn't satisfied. He felt her forehead. "No fever," he commented. He picked up her hands and cringed. "Your hands are as cold as ice!" he exclaimed. He started to massage them gently.   
  
"Don't," Xena said. She started to pull away but Ares held on. "Just let me warm them up a little," he coaxed. Xena sighed, but did not resist.   
  
"You know your hands are remarkably soft for someone who fights all the time," Ares commented.   
  
Xena didn't say anything. She just closed her eyes. His touch was surprisingly gentle, and Xena felt an electric wave sweep through her. Maybe Ares was right. Maybe she was falling for him. She opened her eyes and found Ares staring at her.   
  
"Did I ever tell you you're beautiful?" he asked.   
  
Xena felt suddenly breathless. "I don't know," she whispered.   
  
"Well, you're beautiful," Ares replied. He stopped rubbing her hands but didn't let go of them. Their eyes locked and Xena could feel the passion building between them. Ares sat down next to her, never losing her eyes. They leaned closer to each other. Just when they were about to kiss, Xena stopped.   
  
"No," she said. "This is wrong."   
  
"What's so wrong about it?" Ares asked.   
  
"All of it," Xena said softly. "We can't have feelings for each other. You're my enemy."   
  
"No I'm not," Ares whispered. "Not now, not ever." He leaned closer to her and the next thing Xena knew they were kissing.   
  
Her head kept telling her to pull away. But her heart told her to just forget about the circumstances and relax for once. Her thoughts conflicted, but finally Xena gave into her heart. She allowed Ares to kiss her softly as she entwined her arms behind his neck.   
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Ares jerked his head away and Xena sighed and rested her head on his chest. "What is it?" Ares asked.   
  
"The bidding is about to start!" the voice said, as it moved on down the hall.   
  
Ares turned back to Xena and kissed her softly again. It took all of Xena's willpower to pull away.   
  
"We have to go," she breathed. "We'll miss the bidding."   
  
Ares kissed her forehead. "It can wait," he whispered. His lips recaptured hers.   
  
Xena pulled away again. "If we don't get that statue back, you won't get your Godhood back."   
  
"I don't care about my Godhood anymore," Ares said. "I just want to stay here with you." He stroked her cheek with his fingers.   
  
Xena closed her eyes, enjoying the caress, but she forced herself to speak. "You don't mean that," she said. "The God of War is who you are. You're nothing without your Godhood."   
  
"I'm nothing without you," Ares replied.   
  
Xena opened her blue eyes and they were filled with pain. "Ares, don't make this any harder on me than it already is. You know you have to get your Godhood back."   
  
Ares sighed. "You're right," he replied. He let go of Xena and stood up slowly. Xena stood as well and smoothed out her dress. She took his hand and together they walked out of the room together.   
  
When they reached the banquet hall, the bidding had begun. Xena looked at Ares. "You bid on the statue...I have to go talk to someone."   
  
Ares nodded. "Be carefull," he whispered. Xena smiled at him, then slipped away. She made her way over to Autolycus and tapped him on the shoulder.   
  
He turned aroudn and his eyes went wide. "Xena!" he exclaimed. "Fancy meeting you here!"   
  
Xena smiled smugly then yanked him behind a pillar.   
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.   
  
"Shh!" Xena hissed. She put a finger over his mouth and looked around. "Listen to me. I need your help. It's imperative that I get that statue back. Ares is here with me and I have to return the statue to Aphrodite's temple so that she he can get his Godhood back." She let her finger drop away from his mouth.   
  
"How can I be of service?" he asked.   
  
"Did you bring any of your sleeping powder with you?" Xena asked. Autolycus nodded. "They'll have a huge banquet tonight. I want you to put the sleeping powder into the all of the wine, understand?"   
  
Autolycus nodded. "All right."   
  
"Once everyone's asleep, meet me back here and we'll load up the statue. Then Ares and I can return to it Aphrodite and you're free to go about your buisness."   
  
"Okay," Autolycus said. "I'll get to work."   
  
"Thanks," Xena said. "I owe you one."   
  
Autolycus kissed her hand. "Think nothing of it my dear."   
  
Xena smiled then slipped back to Ares.   
  
"Where were you?" he whispered.   
  
"Talking to an old friend," Xena replied. "He's going to help us get the statue. He brought some sleeping powder with him and tonight at the banquet he's going to put it into the wine."   
  
"Who is this guy?" Ares asked.   
  
"Autolycus the King of Thieves," Xena replied.   
  
"Are you sure we can trust him?" Ares asked.   
  
"Positive," Xena replied. "He may be a thief but he'd never let me down. He stole my body back from the Amazons when I died. If anyone can be trusted, it's him."   
  
"Okay," Ares replied.   
  
"Sold to the Prince of Sparta for 170,000 dinars!" the King cried. The bidding was over.   
  
Everyone went to congratulate the Prince. Xena and Ares just smiled at each other.   
  
He wouldn't have it for long.   
  
*~-_O_-~*   
  
Xena was tired so she decided to go take a nap before the banquet whilest Ares mingled with the Royalty. She went up to the room and soon fell asleep on the silk laden bed.   
  
When she awoke, she found Ares in the room. "Good morning Sunshine," he said smiling.   
  
"When did you come back?" Xena asked sitting up. "About half an hour ago," Ares replied.   
  
"What have you been doing all that time?" she inquired curiously.   
  
"Watching you," Ares replied. "You're beautiful when you sleep."   
  
"Well thank you," Xena said smiling. She stretched and a look of pain crossed her face.   
  
"What's wrong?" Ares asked.   
  
"My back is killing me," Xena confessed. She expected him to make some remark about sleeping in the chair last night but instead he came over and sat behind her on the bed. He brushed her hair away from her neck and started massaging her shoulders.   
  
Xena closed her eyes and another electric wave swept through her. His strong hands gently worked all the kinks out of her back, neck, and shoulders. "That feels so good," Xena murmmered, her eyes still closed. Ares laughed softly, and continued to relieve the tension in her tired body. "You sure are giving me the royal tramtment," Xena remarked as she opened her eyes.   
  
"Royal treatment for a royal beauty," Ares replied. He stopped and whispered in her ear, "How do you feel now?"   
  
"Never better," Xena said softly. His arms wraped around her waist and he held her gently.   
  
"Do you treat all your lady friends like this?" Xena asked.   
  
"No," Ares replied. "Only the ones I love."   
  
Xena's heart beat faster. "You love me?" she said quitely.   
  
"I always have," Ares replied. Xena sighed sadly. "Is something wrong?" Ares asked.   
  
Xena looked at him with regret in her eyes. "The last time you lost your Godhood, you were like this too. And then when you got it back, you forgot everything that happened between us."   
  
"It won't happen this time I promise," Ares said.   
  
"How do I know?" Xena asked.   
  
Ares looked deep into her eyes. "I swear to you I won't forget what's happened. I won't forget my love for you."   
  
Xena gazed into his soft brown eyes, searching for some indiction that he lying to her. All she found though was love and honesty looking back at her.   
  
He pulled her close and Xena's pulse quickened. Her hands found his and she held them gently. They gazed at each other a moment longer and then Xena leaned forward and kissed him. She didn't care for the moment that her mind was telling her to be carefull. She ignored all rational thought and kissed him deeply. She knew he would probably end up hurting her again. But she just didn't care right now.   
  
After awhile they parted. Xena rested her head against his chest and he held her gently, massaging her hands again. After awhile Xena spoke. "If you could have the one thing you wanted most, what would it be?" Xena asked. She expected him to say something about absolute power but unstead he looked at her and smiled.   
  
"I'd want to stay right here with you, just like this, forever," he said earnestly.   
  
"Funny," Xena thought, "that's what I wanted too."   
  
There was a knock at the door and the two of them jumped. Xena distangled herself from Ares, then asked, "Who is it?"   
  
"It's Autolycus!" the voice of the King of Thieves came from the other side. "Everyone's asleep downstairs! If you're gonna do this, then you better do it now!"   
  
Xena looked at Ares and felt her heart sink. "C'mon," she said. "Let's get that statue back to Aphrodite."   
  
Ares knew what she was thinking, but there was no time to try and comfort her now. "Okay," he replied. He got up and they went to the door. Xena opened it to find Autolycus standing there nervously.   
  
"C'mon!" he said. "I don't know how long that sleeping powder will work."   
  
They followed him down to the banquet hall in silence.   
  
*~-_O_-~*   
  
Fifteen minutes later, Autloycus, Xena and Ares stood outside the castle gates with their horses hitched to a wagon that had the statue stealthfully covered inside. Autloycus kissed Xena's hand.   
  
"Good luck Xena," he said smiling.   
  
"Thanks for all your help," Xena replied.   
  
Autolycus nodded then dissappeared back inside the castle. Xena looked at Ares and without a word they headed down the road to Aphrodite's temple.   
  
Once they were about ten miles off Xena stopped. "We can't keep going in the dark," she said looking around. "Aphrodite's temple is still a few miles off. We can hide in the woods and make camp there."   
  
Ares nodded.   
  
They led the horses off the road and into the woods. "This looks good," Xena said once they were half a mile into the woods. She stopped the horses and rummaged in the cart for the provisions Auotlycus had left there. She produced a couple of bedrolls and tossed one to Ares. "It's gonna be the cold hard ground for both of us tonight," she said smiling. "No silk beds or upolstered chairs to argue over."   
  
"Xena..." Ares started to say.   
  
Xena turned away. "I have to get some firewood and start a fire or we'll freeze. You stay put." She wandered into the forest before he could say anything else.   
  
Ares looked after her sadly. He knew she was trying to brush him off because she didn't want to think of the painfull good-bye she'd have to say tomorrow. Once he got his Godhood back it would be back to Olympus for him. Gods weren't supposed to stay on Earth for extended periods of time. And he had a job to do. But he didn't want to leave Xena. When he was with her he always felt so warm inside, something he rarely ever felt. The thrill of battle was nothing compared to way he felt when he held her in his arms. He wished things could be different. He wished he could stay with her. But he had his life to live and she had hers.   
  
*~-_O_-~*   
  
Xena crept silently through the forest gathering firewood. The sinking feeling in her stomach was getting worse. Soon Ares would be gone, and she'd be left alone again. Sure, she had Gabrielle to go back to, but the bard couldn't give her that rush of warmth and love that she felt whenever she was with Ares. Xena sighed. It was foolish even wishing that he'd stay once he got his Godhood back. She was just another beautiful motal woman to him, who would easily be replaced when he tired of her. I mean, who was she trying to kid? Ares said he loved her, but Xena knew better. She was just someone for him to be with until he got his Godhood back. She was just another one of those women who he had made fall in love with him, only to leave her later. The only problem was that he could just up and leave her without feeling any regret. But Xena was in love and it was going to to be the most painfull thing in the world for her. She had to let him go, and she knew he'd find someone else before too long.   
  
Picking up another log she slipped back to the campsite.   
  
Ares was sitting there, appearing to be deep in thought. Xena smiled. He was so handsome, sitting there in the darkness, just thinking silently. She dropped the firewood and Ares looked up. Xena turned from him and started to build a fire.   
  
Ares watched her work, admiring her beauty. She was beautiful no matter what she was doing. Ares was enchanted by the fluidness of her movements.   
  
It was like watching a play, and the actress was magnificent. Ares closed his eyes. How on earth was he going to live without her? Xena got a spark going and soon the fire was blazing. She smiled in satasfaction, then sat down next to Ares. He looked at her iquisitively. "So what happens now?"   
  
"I would suggest getting some rest myself," Xena said. "We've got a long way to travel tomorrow and you're going to need your sleep."   
  
"Okay," Ares replied. He got up and layed down on his bedroll. Xena poked at the fire some more then lay down next to him. They lay there in silence for a moment then Ares spoke.   
  
"Xena?" he asked.   
  
"Yes?" Xena replied, turning over to face him.   
  
Ares didn't know quite where to start. "I've really enjoyed...well, these past few days."   
  
Xena sighed. "Look, if this is about tomorrow, then I don't want to talk about it."   
  
Ares detected the hurt tone in her voice. "Why not?"   
  
Xena looked at him and the pain was apparent both in her eyes and her voice. "Because maybe I'm not comfortable with the thought of losing you. Maybe I don't want to talk about what happens once you get your Godhood back and go to Mount Olympus and I'm left all alone, heartbroken and confused!"   
  
Ares was shocked. "It doesn't have to be that way," he offered weakly.   
  
"Don't even try to lie to me Ares," Xena said. "I'm not stupid. I know how life works. You have your own life and I have my own life. Tomorrow we have to part company. That's just the way it is!"   
  
Ares looked at her tenderly. "But I love you."   
  
Xena turned away. "Sure, you can say that now. And how am I to know any different? But when the time comes and you leave me, you'll forget all about me as soon as you see another pretty face!"   
  
"Xena," Ares said. He turned chin so she was looking at him. "That's not true."   
  
Xena looked at him with sad eyes. "Yes it is. You'll forget all about me in no time."   
  
Ares held her eyes with his. "I will never forget you. Don't you believe that for a second. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. And when I say I love you, it's because I mean it."   
  
All the fight went out of Xena. "But we can't be together," she said quietly.   
  
Ares sighed. "Let's just not worry about that right now," he replied. Xena moved closer to him and he held her gently. They watched the fire without speaking, and Xena fell asleep in his arms.   
  
Ares was the first to awaken as the sun crept over the horizon. He blinked his eyes then looked at Xena. She was fast asleep, still in his arms. Ares stroked her hair. "So this is it," he thought. "This is the last moment I get to share with her. This is the last time we get to be together." Fate was so cruel. He'd finally found the one true love of his life when he hadn't even been looking, and yet they were doomed to forever be apart because they came from two different worlds.   
  
Xena stirred in his arms and opened her sparkling blue eyes. "Morning already?" she murmmered.   
  
"Yeah," Ares said. "Time to hit the road again."   
  
Xena yawned and Ares let her go. "It will be so nice to get out of this accursed dress!" she exclaimed standing up. Ares just laughed. They broke camp and then headed back to the road to Aphrodite's temple.   
  
"So what are you going to do after all this?" Ares asked, trying to make conversation.   
  
Xena smiled. "I'm going to meet Gabrielle back in Corinth. I left Argo there anyway."   
  
Ares felt a tinge of jealousy at the thought of her going back to see Iphicles again but he shook it off. That was silly. It wasn't like Xena belonged to him. She could do as she liked. It didn't matter if she was going to see another man. Did it?   
  
They continued to travel in silence. Finally, after an hour or so, they reached Aphrodite's temple. They walked inside, then working together, got the statue back up on it's pedastal. Just as they had finally rightened it, Aphrodite appeared in a flash of light.   
  
"Far out!" she exclaimed. "Thanks you guys, that is majorly cool!" she looked over her statue and smiled. "I'm impressed you two. Not even a scratch!"   
  
Ares smiled. "Well we work well together."   
  
Aphrodite grinned with pleasure. "Sweet!" she smiled at her brother. "Dad said to give this to you." She produced his sword from thin air and tossed it to him. Ares caught it easily and was enveloped by light. Xena shielded her eyes. When the light cleared, Ares stood there in all his former glory. Gone was the mortal, and in his place stood the God of War. Xena sighed. Her work was done. She started to leave when Ares caught her arm.   
  
"Wait!" he exclaimed.   
  
Xena looked at him, her cool, slightly amused expression hiding the pain she was feeling. "Yes?"   
  
Ares looked her over. "So that's it then?"   
  
"What's it?" Xena asked.   
  
"Us," Ares replied. "You're just going to walk out of here and forget we ever happened."   
  
"That's the idea," Xena replied.   
  
"I don't think you get it," Ares replied. "I love you."   
  
Aphrodite was looking on interestedly. Xena lost her cool expression, and the emotion was apparent on her face. "And I love you. But we both know it's not going to work between us. We can't be together."   
  
Ares pulled her to him and kissed her passionately in reply. Xena's heart started to race again. She forgot for the minute that this would probably be the last time she ever kissed him, the last time he ever held her in his arms. She pulled him closer as Aphrodite looked on with wide eyes. They held each other like that forever, neither one wanting to let go, neither one wanting to have to leave the other. Finally, Xena pulled away.   
  
"I have to go," she breathed. "Gabrielle will be waiting for me."   
  
Ares felt as though someone had put a knife through his heart. He reluctantly let her go.   
  
"You're right," he said softly. "You have your life, I have mine."   
  
Xena looked at his face and saw more pain and suffering then she'd ever seen before. She brushed his lips lightly with hers. "I love you," she murmmered.   
  
Ares kissed her one more time. "I love you too," he said releasing her. "Somehow, someday, I'll find a way for us to be together."   
  
Xena shook her head. "Don't make promises you can't keep."   
  
He kissed her hand, then turned without a backward glance and walked over to Aphrodite. "What are you staring at?" he asked.   
  
"You obviously have a lot to tell me big bro!" she exclaimed as they disappeared. Xena just stood there for a minute, hurting from the heartache. Finally, she collected herself and walked outside, leading the horses towards Corinth.   
  
*~-_O_-~*   
  
When she arrived in Corinth Iphicles came out to greet her. "You're back!" he exclaimed. He embraced her warmly and Xena forced a smile.   
  
"How did it go?" he asked.   
  
"Fine," Xena replied.   
  
Iphicles detected her low spirits. "Are you all right?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah," Xena replied. "Nothing a little time won't fix."   
  
Iphicles was still concerned, but he decided if Xena wanted to talk about it she would.   
  
"Gabrielle is waiting for you in the library," he said.   
  
"Thanks," Xena replied. She handed the reins of the horses to a servant then gave Iphicles a quick kiss on the cheek. He watched her with sad eyes as she walked off, more than a little concerned as to what was wrong.   
  
*~-_O_-~*   
  
Xena found Gabrielle waiting in the library as promised. The bard jumped up when she saw her friend. "Hey!" she exclaimed. She hugged the Warrior Princess.   
  
"How was your visit to your family in Potidea?" Xena asked.   
  
"It was great," Gabrielle said smiling. She looked at Xena carefully.   
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah," Xena replied.   
  
"What's wrong?" Gabrielle asked.   
  
"You wouldn't believe me," Xena replied.   
  
"Try me," Gabrielle replied.   
  
"It's a long story," Xena replied.   
  
Gabrielle picked up a scroll. "Those are my favorite kind! Tell it to me." She looked at Xena attentively.   
  
Xena smiled. " Well, it all started when Ares became a mortal..."   
  


The End


End file.
